


That Feel When the Ex Shows Up

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: What happens when your ex shows up and they're pissed.





	That Feel When the Ex Shows Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this December 20, 2016, before I knew anything about Overwatch, gameplay or storyline. So enjoy this crack fic.

“I’d really prefer not to be here,” Ana shouted as she fired off another shot, taking out a Talon agent. Jack grunted in agreement as he took out a couple of guys riding on top of the truck that came speeding down the street. Their bodies flew so far that Jack couldn’t see where they had landed. Ana rolled her eyes as she fired a shot into the last agent protecting the payload. Jack and Ana jumped off the roof, where they had stationed themselves, onto the unprotected truck. Ana spoke into the comm in her hood, telling the others that they had secured the payload.

“Morrison!” came an angry shout, deep and commanding. Jack immediately turned around, visor searching for an all too real figure. Reaper came into view from around the corner, legs shadowed in black smoke and guns ready to fire.

“Shit. It’s the ex.” Jack lifted his gun and turned to Ana. “I think you can handle this,” he said, referring to the payload instead of the furious ball of hatred coming their way, then jumped off the truck and started to run down the street.

“Get your ass back here, Morrison!” Reaper shouted, leaving a trail of bullets following Jack’s fleeing form.


End file.
